A box contains $5$ red marbles, $6$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $5 + 6 + 6 = 17$ marbles in the box. There are $6$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{6}{17}$.